No Title
by YuraLa
Summary: Ada saat di mana Sarada selalu memikirkan tentang kedua sosok itu. Paman baik hati dan sang Oujo berhelaian merah delima yang selalu memberinya sebuah kecupan setiap dia terlelap


Sarada selalu memikirkan tatapan itu, dia hanyalah gadis berusia sebelas tahun namun tatapan itulah yang membuatnya berpikir lebih lapang dari gadis seusianya. Tatapan itu seolah mengatakan padanya sebuah kerinduan, kemarahan, kebencian namun terdapat setitik kasih sayang pula dari tatapan yang selalu tertuju padanya itu.

* * *

 **A NARUTO FanFiction**

 **With standart disclaimer applied**

 **Alternative Universe (AU) ll Out of Character (OoC) ll Typo(es) ll DLDR! ll Etc.**

* * *

Sarada tahu wanita itu adalah orang yang baik meski tatapan dingin, marah dan kebencian itu selalu tertuju padanya. Wanita berhelaian merah delima itu selalu menatapnya seperti itu seolah menyuruh Sarada untuk mengetahui arti dan tujuan tatapan kedua mata itu. Sarada juga tahu jika wanita itu selalu tak ingin menatapnya dan itu membuatnya mengerti arti tatapan suram dari wanita itu.

Tapi sungguh dia adalah wanita yang begitu baik, di manapun Sarada berada yang membuatnya selalu bertanya dalam pikirannya hanyalah sebuah kecupan selamat malam itu. penuh kasih sayang, hangat, dan suara bisikan lirih di telinganya, Sarada tahu jika itu berasal dari sosok wanita berhelaian merah delima itu tapi ... kenapa dia selalu melakukan itu setiap malam? Bukankah tatapan dari kedua manik hijau daun itu selalu berkata bahwa dia membenci Sarada? Segala pertanyaan hanya tentang kecupan itu terus berputar di kepalanya meski begitu Sarada menikmati sensasi yang membuat sesuatu dalam dirinya menghangat meski hanya beberapa detik.

Kedua manik hitamnya memandang ke arah jam dinding di ruang makan itu, pukul sebelas malam dan wanita itu belum pulang. Apa yang dilakukan oleh wanita itu? menyetir mobil untuk pulang? Atau masih berada di tempat kerjanya? Sarada tak pernah tahu banyak tentang sosok yang sering di panggilnya Oujo itu bahkan nama wanita itu sekalipun. Wanita itu seorang yang tertutup dan Sarada tahu itu, wanita itu hanya akan berdiam diri di kamarnya sampai pagi menjelang lalu turun untuk sarapan dan pergi kerja setelahnya dia akan pulang larut malam.

Mendengar suara mesin mobil yang begitu Sarada kenal dengan segera dia menundukkan kepalanya di atas meja makan, menutup matanya dan membiarkan kaca mata miliknya masih melekat di wajahnya. Telinganya dapat mendengar suara langkah sepatu mendekat ke arahnya.

"Sarada," desahan kecil keluar dari mulut wanita berhelaian merah delima sepundak itu, kedua mata hijau daun itu memandang lelah ke arah Sarada yang menurutnya tertidur.

Dengan perlahan dia melepas jas berwarna putih yang dipakainya dan menaruhnya di atas meja makan. Sarada bisa merasakannya bagaimana halusnya kedua tangan itu mengambil kaca mata miliknya dan mencoba untuk menggendongnya seolah wanita itu takut Sarada akan terluka, Srada ingin tersenyum dan memeluk leher jenjang wanita itu. Sangat. Namun dia menahan dirinya kerena dia tahu saat itulah yang paling tidak di sukai oleh keduanya.

Dia menikmati sensasi hangat itu, bagaimana ketukan sepatu itu terdengar menaiki tangga dan bagaimana saat wanita itu tetap menahannya agar posisi mereka tetap seperti itu. suara pintu terbuka dan saat itulah yang paling Sarada tunggu, bagaimana tubuhnya dibaringkan di atas ranjang dengan sangat hati-hati, sebuah kecupan dingin dapat Sarada rasakan di dahinya.

"Oyasuminasai," kembali lagi bisikan itu yang terdengar di telinga Sarada membuatnya merasa hangat, sangat hangat dan begitu senang. Suara pintu tertutup membuat Sarada membuka matanya, binar bahagia dapat terlihat di kedua manik hitam miliknya, tangannya dengan perlahan menyentuh bekas kecupan itu dengan pelan.

Sarada merasa begitu senang, setiap malam hanya kecupan dan bisikan lirih itulah yang selalu Sarada inginkan. Sebuah candu yang mungkin tak akan pernah dirasa puas bagi Sarada.

* * *

Ada saat di mana pula dia mendapatkan sebuah kehangatan yang sama namun terlihat berbeda dan itu berasal dari sosok pria yang baginya terlihat selalu menawan. Uchiha Sasuke dan Sarada selalu memanggilnya dengan sebutan paman. Mereka baru bertemu beberapa minggu yang lalu saat di mana Sarada menunggu bibi Ame menjemputnya, Sarada tak ingin untuk di jemput namun saat Sarada tahu sang Oujo yang memerintah Sarada tak dapat menolaknya.

Pria itu duduk di sampingnya dan hanya diam tapi Sarada selalu merasa tatapan pria itu tertuju padanya membuatnya akhirnya bertanya siapa yang ditunggu oleh pria itu dan pria itu hanya menjawab menunggu seseorang setelahnya keduanya terdiam hingga Sarada dijemput oleh bibi Ame dengan sebuah sepeda.

Sarada ingin segera melupakan pria itu saat pertama kali mereka bertemu meski ada sebuah hawa hangat yang membuat Sarada nyaman berada di samping pria itu. selama tiga minggu ini Sarada selalu duduk ditemani oleh pria itu, Srada selalu bertanya dalam dirinya jika pria itu menunggu seseorang kenapa dia harus selalu duduk di sebelahnya? Bukankah banyak kursi kosong di sekitar mereka? Dan selama tiga minggu itulah Sarada selalu merasakan hawa yang sama saat dia berada di dekat sang Oujo, merasa tak nyaman Sarada memutuskan untuk memulai percakapan dengan pria itu sampai akhirnya keduanya terlihat akrab sama seperti saat ini.

Keduanya duduk bersebelahan dan saling berinteraksi meski Sarada yang terlihat lebih dominan dalam percakapan keduanya.

"Siapa yang sebenarnya paman tunggu?" Tanya Sarada, Pria itu hanya memandang dengan pandangan yang menurut Sarada lebih sulit dari pada tatapan sang Oujo padanya. Keduanya saling bertatapan dalam diam sampai sebuah bunyi lonceng sepeda yang keduanya tahu itu memutuskan kontak mata keduanya. Sarada dengan segera mengambil tas ranselnya dan berjalan ke depan selama beberapa detik Sarada berjalan sembari berbalik menatap dan melambaikan tangannya pada sosok yang sering di panggilnya paman.

Dengan segera Sarada duduk di boncengan sepeda bibi Ame dan sepeda itu mulai menjauh dari sana, Sarada tersenyum simpul dia merasa saat Uchiha Sasuke itu bersamanya dia memiliki seorang ayah namun Sarada segera menepisnya. Ayah? Bukankah dia hanya seorang anak yang dipungut oleh sang Oujo, kenapa dia bisa berpikir sampai sejauh itu? dan juga,

Apa itu sosok Ayah?

* * *

Sarada terbaring menatap langit langit kamarnya, kenapa Oujo memanggil nama itu? apa hubungan mereka berdua? Dan warna merah muda itu, itukah warna asli dari helaian merah delima yang selalu Sarada lihat selama dia ada di sini? Tapi kenapa?

Sarada menutup matanya sejenak, dia hanya ingin mengucapkan terima kasih pada sang Oujo karena dia membelikan Sarada sebuah sepeda dan saat itu pula dia tahu beberapa hal dari sang Ojounya itu.

Helaian merah muda

Tangisan tanpa isakan

tatapan kosong

dan tak lupa sebuah nama

 **Flashback**

Sarada hanya ingin mengucapkan terima kasih pada sang Oujo yang tengah berada di kamarnya, mengetuk pelan pintu kamar itu namun tak ada respon setelahnya, pintu itu tak tertutup rapat dan saat kedua manik hitam itu mencoba untuk melihat apa yang tengah dilakukan sang Oujo dengan membuka celah pintu semakin lebar.

"Aku membencinya dan perasaan ini," Tubuh wanita itu semakin meringkuk, Sarada mematung.

Wanita itu tengah berada di samping jendela kamarnya dan di terangi cahaya dari luar kamar dalam balutan jubah mandinya, Helaian merah muda itu nampak berantakan dan Sarada bertanya kenapa? Kenapa helaian merah muda itu harus disembunyikan?

"Aku ingin memeluknya tapi itu sulit, apa yang harus kulakukan ibu?" Aliran tangisan dapat dengan jelas Sarada lihat, inikah sosok sebenarnya dari sang Oujo? Dia terlihat begitu menyedihkan. Sangat.

"Wajah mereka sama dan itu membuatku semakin membenci pria itu,"

"Uchiha Sasuke." Sarada menegang di tempatnya berdiri, kedua maniknya dapat dengan jelas melihat tangan sang Oujo yang menggepal begitu kuat. Apa hubungan keduanya? Dan kenapa wanita itu membenci seorang paman yang bagi Sarada begitu baik?

Wanita itu seketika menoleh ke arah pintu dan kedua orang itu saling bertemu pandang.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Tatapan tak suka begitu kentara dari kedua manik hijau daun milik wanita itu.

"A-aku hanya ingin mengucapkan terima kasih untuk sepeda itu." Sarada merasa begitu bersalah karena masuk tanpa ijin, wanita itu mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Pergilah," Sarada dengan segera berbalik untuk keluar dari kamar itu dengan segala pertanyaan di otaknya.

 **End of Flashback**

Kenapa orang dewasa selalu memiliki masalah yang sulit? Sarada terlalu lelah untuk memikirkan semua itu. Sarada tahu jika ini bukanlah haknya untuk tahu segalanya, dia bisa saja melupakan semua hal yang terjadi selama ini dan menjadi gadis berusia sebelas tahun biasa namun sesuatu dalam dirinya menolak untuk melupakannya. Sisi penasaran dalam dirinya menyuruhnya untuk tahu tentang apa yang terjadi di tengah kedua orang yang bagi Sarada begitu istimewa dan bagian dirinya yang lain seolah mengatakan padanya bahwa apa yang terjadi di antara kedua orang itu juga ada hubungannya dengan Sarada.

Sarada mengerutkan dahinya, dia begitu bingung dan lelah dan semua hal yang terjadi itu membuatnya tertidur lebih cepat.

* * *

Sarada bisa mendengar semuanya, semua hal yang dua orang dewasa itu debatkan. Dua orang yang begitu istimewa baginya.

"Aku akan mengambilnya darimu,"

"Kau tak bisa mengambilnya setelah semua yang terjadi!"

"Aku bisa karena aku ayahnya! Kau yang membawanya lari dariku," Apa Sarada tak salah dengar? Uchiha Sasuke? Ayahnya?

"Kau yang membuatku membawanya lari, setelah semua yang terjadi dan kau begitu mudah untuk melepasnya?! Kau brengsek Sasuke!" Suara itu terdengar begitu menderita dan itu adalah suara dari sang Oujonya.

Sarada berada di balik pintu ruangan itu, sebuah buku raport tergeletak di lantai tepat di depan pintu itu. hari ini seharusnya menjadi hari yang menyenangkan bagi Sarada, hari ini dia kembali meraih peringkat pertama di kelasnya dan dengan cepat dia mengayuh sepeda pemberian sang Oujo untuk segera pulang, sebuah senyum simpul masih terpasang di wajahnya dan menghilang saat mendengar kedua suara yang begitu di kenalnya.

Kedua manik hitamnya dapat melihat sosok sang Oujo dan punggung Sasuke, keduanya masih saling berdebat. Sarada terdiam, suara kedua orang itu tak lagi terdengar di telinganya yang terdengar hanyalah suara dalam dirinya.

"Oujo," Suara kecil Sarada membuat kedua orang itu terdiam, sosok Uchiha Sasuke menatap terkejut ke arah Sarada lalu berbalik menatap wanita yang berada di depannya.

"Kau menyuruh putrimu sendiri memanggilmu Oujo?!" Putri? Apakah Sarada tak salah dengar? Jadi selama ini wanita itu adalah ibunya? Kenapa semua hal itu harus disembunyikan? Kenapa?

"Sebaiknya kau ucapkan selamat tinggal pada Sarada, Haruno Sakura." Dan itukah nama sang Oujo? Haruno Sakura? Ibunya? Sarada tersentak saat tangan Sasuke manriknya menjauh dari ruangan itu, Sarada tak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya dan dia membiarkan sosok yang merupakan ayahnya membawanya pergi dari rumah yang selama sebelas tahun ini di tinggalinya.

"Ambilah semuanya!" Sasuke berhenti berjalan begitu pula dengan Sarada, Sarada mencoba melihat sosok wanita itu. tubuh wanita itu merosot dan terduduk putus asa dilantai.

"Ambilah semuanya, Uchiha Sasuke. Kalau perlu kau bisa mengambil rumah ini! Aku sudah tak memiliki apapun,"

"..."

"Satu-satunya yang membuatku bertahan hanyalah dia, aku membencinya tapi aku juga mencintainya. Kau telah mengambilnya sekarang dan kurasa aku tak harus hidup lagi sekarang. Jadi, ambil semuanya." Isakan itu terdengar begitu menyedihkan dan Sarada ingin memeluk wanita itu.

Sasuke kembali menarik Sarada pergi dari rumah itu dan Sarada tak menolak, dia hanya tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya sekarang namun satu hal yang Sarada tahu.

Keduanya sama-sama terluka.

Sosok wanita yang selalu memberi kecupan selamat malam meski wanita itu membencinya.

Sosok Paman yang menemaninya selama beberapa minggu ini.

Dan diantara keduanya, siapa yang harusnya Sarada pilih?

* * *

 **The End**


End file.
